Sparroweye's Legacy
by Surature
Summary: Icewing has been born to the clans most decorated warriors, Sparroweye and Pinefrost. Both of these cats have done incredible things to become so honoured in the clan, but now Icewing and her littermates must live up to their parents legacy and prove themselves worthy of being in the clan.
1. Allegiances

**Leader:**

Burntstar - Smoky black tom

 **Deputy:**

Rivertail - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Newtleaf - Small, black tom

Tinselpaw - Light gray frail she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Applefern - Ginger she-cat

Ashtail - Smoky gray tabby she-cat

Pinefrost - Ginger and white tom

Sparroweye - Dark brown she-cat

Bumblesparrow - Gray tom

Icewing - Silver she-cat

Oakwing - Dark brown tom with a white underbelly

 **Apprentices:**

Honeypaw - Cream she-cat

Creampaw - Cream tom with green eyes

Hazelnutpaw - Brown she-cat

Tinselpaw - Light gray frail she-cat (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

 **Queens:**

Speckletail - Matted white she-cat (mother of Frostkit, Snowkit and Plumkit)

 **Elders:**

Hawkjaw - Brown and white tom

Flowerhaze -Light brown tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

**_*Prologue*_**

The stench of blood flooded into Sparroweye's nostrils, screeches of sheer agony filled the air. She could vividly spot her leader in the tangle of cats, bloody and fur torn.  
She leaped over closer to Burntstar, "Burntstar?" she choked out, "Burntstar, are you injured?" The smoky tom turned to her, eyes glazed with fear but also a fierce drive to keep going.  
"Do not worry, young one, I have lived many battles, this is simply one of them." He reassured the young she-cat, whose fur was matted with blood.. "However, you need to retreat back with red patrol"  
 _Red patrol?! s_ he thought, _but that's for queens who need to go back for their kits._..  
She couldn't argue with Burntstar; not only was he the leader of her clan, but he had outlived five of his deputies so far and was the most respected cat in clan history.  
"I'm fine," she insisted, although she felt a nagging pain in her hind leg. All she received was a glare from Burntstar, but she nodded in understanding and bounded off into the thick undergrowth.  
Instead of following the red patrol, she stopped halfway through the bracken, just out of her leaders line of sight; who was still sitting in the middle of the fight. More screeching filled the air as her clan-mates fought to their death, but she was devoted to protecting her leader. After what seemed like a moon, she spotted movement in the undergrowth behind Burntstar - a pair of brown tabby ears poked above the bracken and back down as the cat crouched. Fear stung at Sparroweye and she started to maneuver through the bracken towards her leader. More flashes of fur appeared behind Burntstar, hidden by bracken whilst her leader was entirely blindsided. At least four enemies had appeared to ambush Burntstar as Sparroweye neared. In an instant, three tabby cats pounced out of the brambles for her leader; _what is he doing?!_ she thought to herself, _he's not even fighting!_ Before they reached the noble leader, Burntstar whipped around to catch them almost in perfect time. Sparroweye crouched back, letting her leader take the battle. A golden she-cat struggled to keep her balance against the larger tom, who threw several well-aimed blows at her flank. The two other cats were on either side of him, preparing to advance into battle. The tom on the left made his move, gracefully pouncing like a lion at Burntstar, who still held his ground - the mighty tom landed a striking blow on the leaders ear.  
"Get off me you mouse-brain!" Burntstar screeched as he attempted to turn on his side, although he was held back by the two other cats. He was pinned with no way out, fear began to nag at Sparroweye, who only had about seven moons of training, recently being named a warrior. slash after slash, the leader was losing energy with no cat around for aid. Sparroweye began to move closer, careful not to alert the attacking cats; finally she cleared the brambles and pounced out at the one-sided battle. She aimed for the golden she-cat - who was evidently the weaker of the three cats based on her size and frail outline - grasping her neck between her jaw and slamming her into the ground before losing her balance on the landing and clumsily toppling over onto the golden she-cat.  
"Poor little apprentice can't even pounce right." one of the toms sneered as Burntstar lay almost lifeless; They'd given up on the leader and glared at Sparroweye.  
"I'm a warrior." She spat back, clawing vigorously at the she-cat, who struggled to breath. The bigger tom swiftly bound onto Sparroweye, eyes blaring with pure hatred.  
"Get off Hollyfern!" He screeched, tackling Sparroweye off the lifeless she-cat.  
"She's dead!" The other tom yowled in despair, "she was having my kits!" Agony struck Sparroweye as the bigger tom collided with her. She wriggled out of his grasp, graciously turning on the tom; followed with a poorly-aimed blow, just short of his scruff. She caught herself on the landing this time but was met with the other tom. She darted out from in between the two toms as both of them pounced, rather than hitting the small she-cat, they collided into each other, claws unsheathed and the intent to kill; the both fell to the ground in irritation. Sparroweye noticed the chance to strike, coming to a halt and turning back to the toms, claws unsheathed. She stalked up to the bigger tom and aimed a menacing jab at his throat. She watched as blood gushed out of the toms neck, followed by a series of spasms - horrified but yet proud also. The other tom attempted to regain his balance but not before Sparroweye was at his side, glaring hatefully into his eyes.  
"Don't move." She threatened, "I killed your clan-mates and I'll kill you too." Sparroweye flexed her claws,closed her eyes and swung her paw down onto the tom, cringing when she felt the blood exit out of his neck. Her attention was brought back to the leader - who was faintly breathing. "Burntstar..." she murmured, laying down next to the old tom. "It's okay.." she knew it wasn't entirely true, as the forest was still filled with yowling and the stench of blood.  
"Rushtail taught you well, young one." Burntstar choked out, "I am okay." Sparroweye felt her spirit lift up as she saw he leaders gratitude towards her; She bowed her head.  
"Thank you, Burnstar." She whispered, "I must go and finish fighting."  
"No, Sparroweye." Burntstar stopped her with his tail, "you still disobeyed me by staying, saving me or else. Go with the red patrol now."  
"But I am fin-" Her protest was stopped when Burntstar shot her another glare. She nodded her head and bounded off into the brush, on her way back to camp.


End file.
